


sparks fly when you smile

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Kakashi does his standard eye smile, which Iruka still finds inordinately charming. “Please don’t tell Naruto about my painfully boring face.”When he looks up from his food, Kakashi’s mask and hitai-ate are both removed.Oh, fuck.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	sparks fly when you smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callaina/gifts).



> callaina: i just want more fic where kakashi takes his mask off and iruka is flustered  
> me: ask and you shall receive
> 
> ty enby for the quick beta read!

“You don’t mind, do you?” Kakashi asks.

Iruka blinks, fighting through the fatigue of a day of teaching pre-genin how to properly handle weapons. Dinner with Kakashi is what he’s been looking forward to all day, and here he is zoning out.

Kakashi is staring at him, although it feels friendly and not like Iruka has been excessively rude.

“If I take off my hitai-ate and mask…?” Kakashi trails off, voice rising in a question.

“Of course not!” Iruka says. “This is your apartment and we’re having a meal. You shouldn’t have to rush in your home.”

Kakashi does his standard eye smile, which Iruka still finds inordinately charming. “Please don’t tell Naruto about my painfully boring face.”

Iruka laughs: he’s heard Naruto’s rants about what Kakashi-sensei must be hiding under the mask, and the following frantic inquiries about what Iruka knows.

He takes a sip of his water, shyness rising even though it’s just a face. It’s a level of trust, however, and maybe it means the flickers of heat he feels around Kakashi aren’t one sided.

When he looks up from his food, Kakashi’s mask and hitai-ate are both removed.

Oh, fuck.

Kakashi is model caliber. Every part of his face is perfectly formed. Iruka wants to do things to Kakashi’s mouth that he really shouldn’t be thinking about someone he hasn’t even kissed. There’s a beauty mark on the side of his mouth that Iruka wants to touch.

Would Kakashi let him? Could Iruka press kisses along the long line of scar tissue trailing down Kakashi’s cheek?

The room seems much warmer than when they first sat down. Is he getting a fever? Is that why his cheeks feel so hot?

He wonders if Kakashi’s mask smells like aftershave, if Kakashi shaves every morning before pulling on a fresh mask. 

This is so much worse than he’d imagined. 

Kakashi makes eye contact with him and Iruka startles. Shame joins the flush of enjoyment on his face.

“I can put the mask back on,” Kakashi offers. “If it’s too weird.”

“No,” Iruka says, voice cracking with the force of it. “You have a very nice face.”

Fuck! Awkward. This is why he hasn’t been on a date in years, if that’s even what this is. He can’t manage to keep himself together long enough to get through a first one, let alone for a second one.

And then Kakashi smiles.

Iruka may have to check around and see if there have been sightings of sound ninja, because he swears he just heard a swell of music.

Hatake Kakashi has dimples, and his teeth are a little crooked, and Iruka wants to kiss him.

He forces himself to look down and take a bite of his takeout. The food is delicious, but those signals are being overpowered by Kakashi’s maskless proximity.

“I haven’t taken my mask off around anyone new in years,” Kakashi admits. 

“Does that make me special?” Iruka blurts. “I mean--you trust me?”

Kakashi’s hand stretches across the table to grab Iruka’s own. “Of course, Iruka. Do you trust me?”

Iruka nods his agreement, because he trusts Kakashi with Naruto, and that’s about the highest level of acceptance Iruka can give.

“Good,” Kakashi murmurs, so quiet Iruka wonders if he didn’t hear it at all. 

Kakashi stands up from the table, and Iruka is about to question it, when Kakashi is moving his chair next to Iruka’s own chair.

And then Kakashi leans forward and kisses him. His mouth is dry and hesitant, but Iruka has no such compunctions. Iruka yanks on Kakashi’s shirt to keep him from bolting, and kisses him back.

Kakashi is smiling into the kiss, and Iruka is smiling too, until they pull back and their foreheads are brushing.

“If I’d known removing the mask was all it would take…”

Iruka pauses, his grasp in Kakashi’s shirt slackening. “I wanted to kiss you before that,” Iruka says. “Just so we’re clear.”

“Oh, really?” Kakashi asks.

“Yes,” Iruka says. “But maybe you should kiss me again just in case.” Iruka rubs his thumb across Kakashi’s beauty mark and smiles.

It’s the first time, and Iruka thinks as Kakashi shifts closer, but not the last time he’ll see Kakashi’s bare face.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sparks fly by taylor swift because it was looping in my head. 
> 
> one day i will write something of substance again but the world is too stressful so fluff it is
> 
> stay safe, be well, you can find me on tumblr at the same username


End file.
